


Corinthians 13:13

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [42]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Building A New Life, F/F, Murder Wives, Other, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Resurrection, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Elektra stays in New York after the fall of Midland Circle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceterisparibus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceterisparibus/gifts).



Elektra is sitting on a fire escape in New York.

\---

Elektra isn’t alive. Not fully.

(She died in the middle of the Punisher trial, fighting the Hand in Manhattan. They wanted something, something in the ground, and she was just a little too slow, just a little too tired, just a little too _human_ to avoid the sword.)

The Hand brought her back, and she was _theirs_ , like she was the Chaste’s before, tool and weapon brainwashed to obey and fight and die for them.

(She died under Midland Circle, in the fire of explosion and dust of crumbling building. She died fighting for the Hand, Black Sky, mindless weapon with a silent heart.)

Luck is what brought her back, luck and powder from broken dragon bones. 

Elektra is twice dead and thrice born and sitting on a fire escape in New York.

\---

She’s going to destroy them.

She was used, and brainwashed, and manipulated, and they will pay for that. The Hand and the Chaste are equally guilty, and she will crush both under her heels, throw their remains in the waste, burn their sacred places and dance on the ashes.

(They told her she was a tool, a weapon, a monster, and maybe they were right, but she will be a tool that handles itself, a weapon pulling its own trigger, a monster holding its own leash, and anyone who gets in her way will meet an early grave.)

Elektra is listening to the city and learning the taste of freedom and sitting on a fire escape in New York.

\---

Elektra meets Dañar over a corpse.

She was planning to kill the man, a Hand spy infiltrating New York justice system, but Dañar beat her to it.

(His marriage may have been faked, but the blows he dealt his wife weren’t.)

Dañar is just like the descriptions. Black hood and sneakers and leather jacket and sweatpants, white latex gloves and fabric mask, and a zipper between the mask and the hood, to make sure that neither fall.

Elektra waves her goodbye, sitting on a fire escape in New York.

\---

When Elektra sees Dañar again, she’s several inches taller.

Same outfit. Same mask. Different woman.

Elektra is sitting on a fire escape in New York, and has a new mystery to solve.

\---

Elektra gets to know Lola, and she gets to know Shannon.

They’re bitterness in a coat of sugar and burning embers dressed in soft ashes, scars hidden under makeup and panic attacks behind locked doors, anger and hatred and revenge, setting a man on fire and watching him _burn_ , they’re Elektra in all the way people in the streets can’t dream to understand.

(Elektra is sharp knives under red silk, despair disguised as a smile, anger and hatred and revenge, cutting a man until he stops moving, and maybe together they can burn the Hand and the Chaste to the ground.)

(The Hand and the Chaste, who used Elektra the way her boyfriend used Shannon, the way her Father used Lola, and they hurt and cracked and bowed their heads but they didn’t break, and in the end it’s them who will have had the last laugh.)

Lola likes to sit by the window to write poems in Spanish, and when Elektra kisses her for the first time, her lips taste like the milk she just drank.

Shannon uses Crayolas to draw the sky and the City, and when she kisses Elektra for the first time, her lipstick smudges over her mouth.

Elektra takes classes in breakdancing and enjoy spending energy on a dance where no one dies.

Elektra is sitting with Shannon and Lola on a fire escape in New York, and she thinks she might be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this  
> Comments are good


End file.
